Darkest Day
The Darkest Day (暗黒の日 Ankoku no Hi) is the second battle against Black Hole, which united the first 19 Precure teams. Beginnings In the past after his very first defeat whilst as the Shadow Lord, Black Hole faced off against the Precure All-Stars when he had re-obtained seven of his aspects and was defeated due to his lack of power. He soon went into hiding, biding his time as the other twelve pieces of himself are sent back to him year after year, until he was once more at full strength. Once that happened, he launched another attack on the Earth in the hopes of once more devouring the Prism Flower. But despite their overwhelming power, Black Hole was once more opposed by the now ninteen Precure teams who united as one to defeat him once and for all. Because of the severity of the situation, even former/temporary Cures like Hanasaki Kaoruko (Cure Flower), Candy (Royale Candy), Moforun (Cure Moforun) former villains like the Kiryuu sisters, Queen Mirage (Cure Mirage) and powerful allies like the Kyoryugers joined the fight against Black Hole The War Early battles Just days after Kanna had returned to Dino World alongside the Dragon King, the world was cast into darkness while hundreds of revived monsters fought against opposition, he soon called on the powers of the various main villains they had defeated in the past. 19 Precures Assembled With Black Hole as the latest force to threaten Earth, the 19th and most recent Precure team, the Dino Spirits Precure, went to oppose them, having already fought an aspect of him early on during their tenure. However, it was soon apparent that the Zangyack would not be defeated as easily as them. All 19 Precure teams teams were needed to face them and as such, Misumi Nagisa (Cure Black) and Yukishiro Honoka (Cure White), the original duo of Precure, already assembled the first 18 Precure teams, with Sakagami Ayumi fighting by their side. The battle was soon waged all around Japan, with some of the International Cures teaming up with some of the past Cures' allies in order to fight against the revived monsters. During one battle in Yokohama, the home of Ayumi, Kyuseishu Kotaro and Sakebu Hinata were helping several civilians get out of a crumbling building with the help of Cure Echo. However after they were giving a headcount of the people in the building, they soon heard the fearful cries of Hinata's daughter Mio from within the building. This forced the veteran of the two to run into the building in order to save her. Sadly while she succeeded, a nearby gas tank exploded and caused a large pile of rubble to fall onto the two, pinning Hinata down. When Cure Echo tried to save both of them, Hinata pleaded with her to only save Mio instead since she knew that even if she got out, she would not have that much time left alive anyways. Resigning to her fate, the police woman allowed Cure Echo to get a crying Mio out of the building whilst the rubble and fire took her life. Final Battle The 19 Precure teams formed an army to face off against Black Hole who had regained his corporal form, with Nagisa and Honoka leading the charge. The Cures, almost 126 in total, converged and toppled the revived generals and their soldiers. During the battle, the Precure teams used their various powers and abilities, and teamed up with their similarly motivated allies to take the advantage over the Black Hole Army, whose combat styles were just as diverse. Although the Precure put up a valiant fight, they were overwhelmed by the Black Hole Army. Mipple was the first to notice their approach, soon followed by the other fairy allies. Cure Black gave the order for all of the groups to combine their powers into one attack. Mipple and Mepple decided, along with the fairies to infuse their power as well. The resulting blast wiped out the entire army, thus ending the Darkest Day. Aftermath On the former battlefield, Kodai Kota woke up, confused as to what had happened. Her team mates soon woke up afterwards as Katsuki Rentaro noted that they were obviously still alive. When Torago Mitsuki asked if they had beaten Black Hole, Shirayuki Hime (Cure Princess), with Kurumi Erika (Cure Marine) by her side, verbally confirmed that their fleet was destroyed, while Erika merely nodded. Tsubasa Yumi ascertained that it was all over as Shōsha Keiko helped her sister Hinata. Keiko said that although it was over, they could never become Precure again, with the Prism Flower being destroyed once more. However Erika clarified that it wasn't fully decimated, but it was merely split apart into twenty different pieces. Kyoryusei Kanna soon noticed that her Kyoryupon was now blank, confirming that they were powerless. Everyone was understandably feeling dismal, apart from Aino Megumi, who said that, despite the sacrifice, it was for the best as they protected the planet, raising everyone's hopes. The 19 Precure teams proceeded to go their separate ways and carry on with their lives, without their powers. Although they were now powerless, the people of Earth still respected and admired their heroes, who were regarded as legendary warriors. Legacy Ayumi's Drive Despite what had happened, the powers of the 19 Precure teams were not lost forever, but had taken on a new form, the Prism Cards, which were dispersed all over Earth and the multiverse. To find them, Sakagami Ayumi gained her resolve and began to hunt down the Prism Cards alongside her allies EnEn and Gureru. Ayumi hoped that she could be able to restore the Prism Flower on her own and collect the various Prism Cards, hoping to not bring anymore people into the conflict. While their progress was slow due to Ayumi's Cure Decor being destroyed during the final battle, they were still able to find the Prism Cards for Cure Blossom, Cure Melody,Cure Happy, Cure Black and Cure White. The 20th Precure team One day, while on the hunt for the a pair of Prism Cards that depicted a pair of unknown Cures, the two fairies ended up getting separated from Ayumi and met with Aya and Sakura. When the four were attacked by a Dark Matter monster, the first monster to appear after a year. This forced Aya to step up to the challenge and end up becoming the first Precure to appear after Darkest Day, with Sakura and several other young girls following close after and founding the Prism Hearts Precure, the 20th Precure team. It was through them that the two fairies discovered the Miracle Petals, which were the scattered pieces of the Prism Flower itself. This quest resulted in the growing team to meet many legends, heroes of past Precure teams. The Prism Hearts Cures had to prove themselves that they were worthy of the powers before the legends granted them to them. Also, the legends would normally teach the group a useful lesson as the newcomers hoped to live up to their legacy. Participants Precure All-Stars The participants were all Precure who existed at the time, not counting the International Cures or the Kyoryugers, since the latter was the 37th Super Sentai. Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Fresh Pretty Cure *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Heartcatch Pretty Cure *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hanasaki Kaoru / Cure Flower Suite Pretty Cure *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Smile Pretty Cure *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy / Royale Candy DokiDoki Pretty Cure *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Happiness Charge Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender *Queen Mirage / Cure Mirage Go! Princess Precure *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait HUGtto! Pretty Cure *Nono Hana / Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour / Cure Amour *Nono Hagumi / Cure Tomorrow *Wakamiya Henri / Cure Infini Star Twinkle Pretty Cure *Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene *Yuni / Cure Cosmo Healin' Good Pretty Cure *Hanadera Nodoka / Cure Grace *Sawaizumi Chiyu / Cure Fontaine *Hiramitsu Hinata / Cure Sparkle Cyberverse Pretty Cure *Saiba Sasami / Cure Byte *Chishiki Tomiko / Cure Data *Keikai Masaki / Cure Chip *Ebu Sumire / Cure Web Sporty Pretty Cure * Shōsha Keiko / Cure Pitch * Shōsha Hinata / Cure Goal * Kettei Natsumi / Cure Allez * Zenbu Asami / Cure Par * Erin Hartman / Cure KO Dino Spirits Pretty Cure * Kodai Kota / Cure Claw * Tsubasa Yumi / Cure Wing * Torago Mitsuki / Cure Jaw * Kyoryusei Kanna / Cure Horn * Katsuki Rentaro / Cure Gnaw Allies Fairies *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *EnEn *Gureru *Ribbon *Aroma *Pafu *Pekorin *Chourou *Hariham Harry *Fuwa *Prunce *Latte *Rabirin *Pegitan *Nyatoran *Manetchi *Lovelitchi *Memetchi *Pursuimon *Chiko Allies *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru *Korone *Westar *Soular *Hohoemina *Pii-chan *Shirabe Otokichi *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Regina *Okada Joe *Sebastian *Blue *Prince Kanata *Kouchou *Star Princesses *Teatinu *Ebu Tadashi *Royal Knights * Alex Rylander / Kamen Rider NXT * Jake Carter / Kamen Rider DPT * Arthur Wellington / Kamen Rider KGE * Wendy Monroe / Kamen Rider WNG * Tony Cortez / Kamen Rider TRO * Harry Highwind / Kamen Rider BZE * Yuuto Akisato / Kamen Rider HWL * Kodai Itsushiro * Dragon King * Dino Spirits * Elder Spirits * Kiryu Daigo / Kyoryu Red * Ian Yorkland / Kyoryu Black * Udo Nobuhara / Kyoryu Blue * Rippukan Souji / Kyoryu Green * Yuuzuki Amy / Kyoryu Pink * Utsusemimaru / Kyoryu Gold Black Hole Army *Evil King *Goyan *Desperaia *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Red *Dyspear *Deusmast *Noir *George Kurai *Darknest *Dairuizen *RAMU *Don Baku *Kuroryu *Black Hole Trivia * This battle is reminiscent of the Great Legend War from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Prism Hearts Precure